Fare Thee Well
by Ratwoman01
Summary: Time to say good-bye


Disclaimer: They belong to JK Rowling, I just borrowed them, and   
  
they'll be glad when I bring them back because I'm a very sick person.   
  
Though, sickness is relative.  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Ratings: R  
  
Category: Darkfic  
  
Squicks: Mention of rapes, character DEATH.  
  
Pairing: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Lucius POV  
  
Summary: Time to say good-bye  
  
Fare Thee Well  
  
By Ratwoman  
  
Ratwoman@unicum.de  
  
I was glad that the walls were soundproof, so I did not need to hear   
  
him scream when one Death Eater after the other went through the door   
  
where the traitor was kept, punishing him for his sins. And I was   
  
dreading the moment when the Lord would order ME to go through that   
  
door. As the hours passed, it became more and more certain that he   
  
saved me for the end.   
  
Another masked and cloaked figure opened the heavy iron door and   
  
stepped out. I had lost count of them by now.   
  
"Luciusss," the Lord hissed from the other end of the room. "Finish   
  
it."  
  
I'm still not sure whether that order was intended as a particular   
  
cruelty or as a mercy. He knew of course how close we were, how loath   
  
I'd be to take his life and how eager to end his suffering.  
  
I entered the dungeon as quickly as possible and shut the door behind   
  
me before Lord Voldemort could give me further instructions on how to   
  
kill him.   
  
Severus was constrained at the wrists by chains hanging from the   
  
ceiling in the middle of the damp stone dungeon, as to give his   
  
torturers access to every inch of his body. His feet were barely   
  
touching the ground, even though he was hanging limply in the chains,   
  
his head looking to the floor, his face hidden behind his tangled   
  
black hair.   
  
I stepped closer to him, inspecting his naked body. Someone had hexed   
  
him with a Tuberucus, causing an ugly purulent rash on his back.   
  
Didn't they have any sense for aesthetics?   
  
Shaking my head in disgust, I took off my gloves and held my hands   
  
inches above the rash, concentrating on sending healing light into his   
  
injured skin. I heard Severus gasp as healing with magic is quick, but   
  
hurtful. It told me that he was conscious.   
  
My gaze travelled further down and I noticed with anger that his   
  
buttocks and thighs were smeared with blood and semen. Apart from the   
  
offence that they couldn't even clean up after them - how could they   
  
dare to violate my property? And Severus was mine, always had been,   
  
from the moment on, 35 years ago, when my parents had bought him for   
  
me. Yes, we lived rather isolated and I was an only child, but my   
  
parents wanted someone to keep me company, so they bought a boy from a   
  
pure-blood, but poor family. His parents were glad to have one mouth   
  
less to feed, my parents were glad to have a present for my seventh   
  
birthday, I was glad to have someone to play with. Our games changed   
  
slightly when we were growing up.  
  
He's always been my favourite toy, even after our ways parted when we   
  
were eighteen and he was no longer obligated to be with me. Now I saw   
  
that my toy had been broken, and I vowed to myself to take revenge on   
  
them all.   
  
I used a quick cleaning spell, then stepped around him and watched his   
  
bruised frontside. Severus slightly raised his head, gazing at me   
  
through the unwashed strands of his hair. I took off my mask and saw   
  
recognition in his eyes, then hope. It annoyed me; he should have   
  
known that I was not here to save him. Then again, maybe he just   
  
realised that he did not need to expect pain from me; I never hurt him   
  
unless he asked for it.   
  
I knew how Severus looked down upon wand-magic; he thought using wands   
  
was for amateurs. So I chose to kill him with a spell that couldn't be   
  
done with a wand, and one that could only be done by a powerful   
  
wizard. I knew he would appreciate that.   
  
Slowly, I pushed his hair out of his face and held my palms to his   
  
temples. "Da me vigorem." I whispered. His eyes widened in surprise as   
  
he recognised the spell, then they closed in acceptance. This spell   
  
would enable me to absorb his life energy. It was not necessarily   
  
fatale, not if I stopped in time; but we both knew I wouldn't,   
  
couldn't.   
  
Releasing the chains holding him, I caught him in my arms. He was too   
  
weak, too injured to stand, so I lowered him, both of us, to the   
  
floor, feeling the first streams of energy flowing like bright sparks   
  
of fire from him into my body wherever my hands touched his naked   
  
skin.   
  
I cradled him in my arms as I sat on the floor with him, stroking his   
  
abused body, slowly withdrawing energy as I did so. I could have done   
  
this faster, but I wanted to savour these last moments with him.   
  
Severus whimpered slightly whenever my fingers touched one of his   
  
injuries. The sounds he made were beautiful; he was beautiful, so much   
  
more beautiful dying than he ever had been living. He smelled of fear   
  
and pain and sweat, his skin tasted salty, his blood sweet as I found   
  
when I started licking his wounds. I knew his body so well that the   
  
thought that this would be the last time I would caress it was   
  
hurtful.   
  
I watched his face while I caressed his skin and took his life,   
  
expressions of peaceful despair taking turns with wayward acceptance.   
  
He sighed when I claimed his mouth for a last kiss, closing his eyes.   
  
He didn't open them again when I broke the kiss, but he was still   
  
breathing, though only shallow. I held him in my arms and caressed him   
  
until I was sure that the last sparks of life had wandered from him to   
  
me, until his skin was cold as ice and his face relaxed and peaceful.   
  
I had never before felt so vigorously, so full of life.   
  
After taking on my gloves and mask I picked up his corpse and left the   
  
room.   
  
"I want to keep him." I told the Lord when I had entered the hall.   
  
I couldn't see the expressions on the faces of the other Death Eaters,   
  
but they probably thought I got weirder everyday.   
  
Lord Voldemort stepped closer to check whether Severus was really   
  
dead, then he shrugged his shoulders. "Do with him whatever you want."   
  
he told me.  
  
I buried him in the family crypt, right next to my favourite dog. I   
  
already miss him, but it's a solace to know that a part of him lives   
  
on in me.   
  
Fare thee well, my beloved.  
  
FINIS 


End file.
